1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a crop harvesting machine and, more particularly, is concerned with improved header suspension and lift means on the harvesting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art crop harvesting machines have a mobile frame and a crop harvesting header suspended on the frame for vertical movement relative thereto. Some machines have ground-engaging wheels which are rotatably mounted on wheel arms which are vertically swingably mounted to the frame to raise and lower the frame while the header is also being raised and lowered between transport and field operating positions. Such machines are disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,517,491, 3,608,286, 3,754,383, 3,797,207, and 3,828,532.
While these prior art machines are generally satisfactory for their intended purposes, improvement in suspension and lifting of the header is desirable to enhance the over-all performance and versatility of the machine both during field operation and road transporting thereof.